¿Cómo que no soy de Slytherin?
by MeLiSiTaNs
Summary: Se levanta cada mañana muy temprano para tomar una ducha, cambiarse y alistar su maleta. Cuando esta completamente listo va y se mira en el espejo de la habitación, se ve como siempre GENIAL, solo con una pequeña diferencia... -¡Porque demonios mi corbata es roja y dorada !. (Drarry) BL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_**:**__Los personajes no son míos. Escribo sólo con afán de divertirme y divertir (vamos si se puede)_

Advertencia: temática basada en el Slash (relación chico-chico) si no te gusta sabes dónde está la puerta, o en este caso la flechita de "volver".

* * *

**¿Cómo que no soy de Slytherin?**

**Capitulo 1:**

Como cada mañana me levanto temprano, me doy una ducha y me cambio. No presto atención a nada, mi mente está todavía dormida, ya ni una ducha puede despejarme, siempre es igual; cada vez que ganamos un partido nuevo bebemos hasta quedarnos ciegos de alcohol. "Maldita resaca" es lo único en lo que pienso.

Al llegar al gran comedor no presto atención a nadie, solo quiero tomar un poco de zumo y una tostada. Ni siquiera sé como he llegado hasta allí. Al sentarme en la mesa automáticamente aparece mi desayuno, y automáticamente me bebo el zumo. De repente un grito me devuelve forzosamente al mundo real:

-POTTER, ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI?

-Pues como ves, estoy desayunando -ni siquiera vale la pena levantar la mirada, Draco debe estar hecho una furia, pero no tengo ganas de discutir desde tan temprano.

-POTTER.

Harry cansado levanta la mirada y ve a Draco. Este luce realmente enfadado. "Dios"

-Oye Draco deja de gritar que me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Pero quién te ha dicho "San Potter" que me puedas llamar "Draco" -le dice Draco en tono enfadado, pero añade con mofa- No es mi culpa si tu amigo comadreja o la sabelotodo se han enfadad contigo, ese no es mi problema. Así que... LARGATE DE NUESTRA MESA.

Que desvaríos decía ahora Draco, debe de seguir borracho, pero eso no le justifica, en absoluto, de querer echarlo de la mesa.

-Mira "Malfoy" no sé que... -Harry no logro acabar la frase.

-Maldito imbécil, deja de gritar o te parto la cara, pedazo de escoria -Harry se quedo como ido, que se creía ese para andar insultándolos.

-Harry vámonos, no le hagas caso -Harry no sabía que estaba sucediendo- RON, VÁMONOS. No vale la pena.

-Mira sabelotodo, llévate al cuatro ojos o...

-Si Malfoy nos vamos -le dice cansinamente Hermione.

Harry no se enteraba de nada, porque estaba con esos dos Gryffindor, porque Malfoy le insultaba (bueno eso si lo sabia la verdad) y porque toda la mesa de Gryffindor le decía que pasase de Malfoy y se burlaban de él. Simplemente se deshizo del agarre de esos dos y salió del gran comedor. Se dio cuenta que esos dos lo seguían así que no le quedaba nada más que enfrentarlos.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?

-Harry nosotros queremos hablar contigo -le dijo la sabelotodo.

-Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo cabeza para hablar con nadie.

Harry vio como la sabelotodo le daba codazos al pelirrojo. Este la miro un momento y sin levantar la vista del suelo, le empezó a hablar:

-Eh... Harry -le dice - lo siento, sé que no pudiste haber sido tú.

-Si Harry, lo sentimos mucho, yo no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo, de verdad lo siento muchísimo –continuo la chica ¡Pero de que hablaban la sabelotodo y el pelirrojo!

-Bueno, no sé exactamente de qué os disculpáis, pero os perdono -Harry ni siquiera los volvió a mirar, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

-Pero ¿a dónde vas?

-Mirad no es vuestro problema, pero me voy a ir a dormir un poco, así que adiós.

-Harry entiendo que sigas enfadado, pero somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti.

-¿Qué? –Harry los miraba con cara de extrañeza– Están mal de la cabeza.

-No nos mires así Harry –le dice la chica con un tono algo enfadado- Nosotros sabemos que no actuamos muy bien, pero esa no es razón para que nos hables así. Sé que nos apartamos, pero estamos aquí porque admitimos que nos equivocamos.

-Y yo os he dicho que os perdono, que mas quieren que diga, tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable y lo único que deseo es irme a dormir a mi habitación, así que por último vez adiós.

Harry no espero una respuesta y siguió bajando las escaleras.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Harry realmente estaba mal, pero parecía que no quería hacerles caso. Así que solo les quedaba seguirle para saber a dónde demonios iba ya que la entrada a Gryffindor estaba hacia la dirección contraria.

Le siguieron a lo largo de unos pasillos que pocas veces iban ya que por ahí se encontraba el aula de pociones y muchos Slytherin los rondaban. Se paro delante de una especie de puerta antigua de estilo gótico, esas que la parte superior es en punta. Era bastante grande y tenía un emblema de oro en el centro. Ron y Hermione se asustaron, esa era la entrada de Slytherin.

-Clave –se oyó una voz.

-Pureza –respondió Harry.

Hermione y Ron no se lo podían creer, Harry sabía la contraseña de Slytherin. Le vieron pasar dentro y decidieron seguirle. Le dijeron a la voz la contraseña y entraron. Lograron ver a Harry intentando abrir una puerta, pero esta no cedía.

-Pero qué demonios sucede –dice Harry en forma desesperada– ¡ABRETE!

Harry no sabía qué hacer, la puerta no le permitía el paso y lo peor de todo era que su nombre no aparecía en ella. Solo estaba la de Draco y Blaise. Esta vez Draco se había pasado, pero en qué momento lo habría hecho, aún estaba en el comedor cuando lo dejo.

-Draco si estas por aquí juro que te mataré, quita este hechizo de una jodida vez.

Ron y Hermione veían la escena impresionados. Harry llamando a Malfoy a voces, intentando entrar a una habitación Slytherin.

Ron estaba como ido. ¿Qué hacia su amigo allí?

-No me digas que…- le dice Ron asustado- No es imposible.

-Cálmate Ron no creo que sea eso –"aunque no se puede descartar".

De repente aparece Malfoy y ve a los Gryffindors allí.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? ¿Y qué demonios haces Potter?

Draco estaba con cara de pocos amigos. Primero Potter se sienta en su mesa, exactamente en su sitio, luego le llama Draco como si fuesen de lo mas amigos y por ultimo le encuentra gritando al frente de su habitación, realmente tenía ganas de tocarle los huevos.

Harry al oír su nombre gira hacia él y le coge de la camisa.

-Oye bastardo ya sé que no estuvo bien lo de ayer, pero eso no te da derecho a poner un hechizo a la habitación. Joder si quieres voy y hablo con…

Harry de repente se da cuenta que no están solos.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis vosotros aquí? –Dice Harry soltando a Malfoy- que yo sepa esto no se parece en nada a vuestra torre. Solo los Slytherin podemos estar aquí así que largo.

Fue impactante, Draco, Ron y Hermione le miraban como un psicópata a punto de matarlos. Que había insinuado.

-Ron, Harry no está bien, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería ahora –le dijo Hermione y Ron cogió a Harry por los brazos lo arrastro a la salida de la sala.

-Oye colega no queremos hacerte daño así que colabora con nosotros, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien.

Draco miraba esa curiosa escena como si fuese una alucinación, Potter, San Potter creyéndose un Slytherin. Dios, pelear con Voldemort le había trastornado la cabeza.

* * *

Empezando otra historia. Pero lo actualizare a menudo (espero ;))

_Saludos MeLiSiTaNs_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**_**:**__Los personajes no son míos. Escribo sólo con afán de divertirme y divertir (vamos si se puede)_

Advertencia: temática basada en el Slash (relación chico-chico) si no te gusta sabes dónde está la puerta, o en este caso la flechita de "volver".

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**En la enfermería…**

Ron tenia cogido a Harry por las piernas y Hermione intentaba mantenerlo estable hasta que llegase madame Pomfrey.

-Harry, Harry, estate quieto, no me obligues a hechizarte.

-Que me dejéis tranquilo de una vez, pero qué demonios os he hecho –les decía Harry mientras intentaba pensar en que les había hecho a los Gryffindors para tratarle así. Hace ya bastante que había dejado de molestarles hasta tal punto que había llegado a una relación bastante neutral con ellos –Oh ya sé. Fue Pansy, la muy inútil quería emociones nuevas, yo que iba a saber que se refería a explotar calderos en vuestra sala común.

-¿Qué?

-No era eso, dios Pansy me va a matar. Entonces que es, ¿QUÉ?

-¿Oye Hermione cuando han hecho eso? - le dijo Ron soltando a Harry.

Harry al ver que el pelirrojo le había soltado coge su varita y le lanza un hechizo. Pero este apenas le golpea.

-¿Pero qué…? –Harry lo intenta otra vez.

Ron ve como Harry intenta atacarlo pero apenas hacia que se mueva de su sitio.

-Detente Harry –le dice Hermione.

Harry simplemente se queda mirándola y le dice – ¿Por qué no funciona? ¿Que habéis hecho?

Realmente estaba harto de los leones, a cualquier oportunidad tenían que fastidiarle.

-Harry ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo?

-Mira la sabelotodo no sabe algo, que fuerte –le responde Harry con mofa, pero al ver la cara impasible de Hermione le responde molesto- Donde mas, en clase de Defensa.

-Y sabes para que sirve.

-Claro, este hechizo me permite colgar a una persona del pie y se llama _levicorpus. _Dios Granger no saber ni eso.

_-_¿Y sabes otro?, como _Incendio o la pócima de muertos en vida._

-Granger me estas cansando. Y si, si se hacer esas cosas, lo hemos dado a principios de este año.

-¿Enserio? Pero si acabamos de comenzar el curso.

-Creo que voy a ir a buscar a Madame Pomfrey –les dice Hermione y sale rápidamente de la enfermería hacia el despacho de Pomfrey.

Mientras Harry discutía con Ron sobre las materias que habían dado llegan Hermione y madame Pomfrey.

-¿Haber Potter que te ha pasado esta vez?

-Le juro que esta vez no me he roto nada –le dice Harry – Son ellos los que necesitan ayuda médica. Primero me hablan y no sé el porqué, pero lo sospecho, luego insultan a mis amigos y por ultimo me traen a rastras hasta aquí. Usted no ve los síntomas de locura.

-Disculpe señor Potter pero estos chicos de aquí son sus amigos y se preocupan por usted.

-Disculpe madame Pomfrey pero yo jamás he sido amigo de Gryffindors –le dice Harry mirándola seriamente.

-¿Pero si usted es de Gryffindor?

Harry le miro extrañado ¿Cómo iba ser él de Gryffindor? ¿Qué, estaba loca?

Hermione al ver la cara de Harry se angustio, Harry jamás ponía esa muecas tan despreciativas, bueno no creía ni que Harry supiese hacer una aunque lo intentase. Pero entonces porque se comportaba así.

-No soy un Gryffindor, soy un Slytherin, vea mi escudo serpientes –le dice Harry mostrando su túnica. Cuando Harry ve el escudo se queda en shock. En su escudo no estaban los colores a los cuales estaba tan acostumbrado si no que había un gran león con unos colores amarillos y rojos –Pero que…

Harry levanta la vista y mira acusadoramente a los dos.

-Habéis sido vosotros ¿no? ´-les dice Harry en forma calmada- mirad hasta cierto punto puedo comprender vuestra pequeña "vendetta" pero creo que os habéis pasado de la raya. Incluso usar poción multijugos para que piense que estoy ante madame Pomfrey. ¡Bravo! Caí en vuestra trampa así que ahora dejadme en paz –les dice Harry tranquilamente y se dirige a la salida –Ah pero no penséis que Slughorn no se enterara de que habéis cogido sus hermosos ingredientes, y que no os quepa duda que yo sé vengarme mucho mejor que cualquier otro Slytherin, por algo soy "el niño que vivió".

Harry había dicho esto último de manera tan susurrante que Hermione y Ron tuvieron miedo.

-Oye Hermione ese no es Harry, estoy completamente seguro.

Hermione simplemente asintió. Todavía seguía pensando en que le podría pasar a Harry para comportarse así. De repente madame Pomfrey hablo.

-Creo que debéis id a buscarlo. En su estado no debería ir solo.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando estaba dando ese discurso tan intenso por no decirlo de otra manera, logre analizar un poco de su magia. Ese de allí no es Harry, bueno por lo menos el que conocemos. Su centro de magia es más fuerte, no demasiado, pero hay diferencia, además su mirada posee cierta oscuridad. Esa oscuridad no es ofensiva ni siquiera se le puede llamar oscuridad, pero Harry nunca la ha tenido, porque es propia de gente arrogante, o vengativa. Por eso debéis ir a buscarlo y llevarlo ante Dumbledore, pero eso si tener cuidado, no creo que os eche una maldición, pero un simple conjuro como tu traga babosas sí.

Ron y Hermione salieron de la enfermería y Hermione empezó a hablar rápidamente.

-Lo sabía. Yo también había notado algo distinto en Harry, no era simplemente porque estaba enfadado, nunca nos trata así y jamás me ha llamado sabelotodo. Pero además oíste lo que dijo sobre esos hechizos. Ron nunca hemos dado esos hechizos, son propios de cursos avanzados y además Harry no creo que ahora ni nunca se sepa una definición de una pócima. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que vuelva a las mazmorras.

oooooooooooooODHOooooooooooo

Harry iba rápidamente hacia su sala común, estaba realmente cansado sentía aun un gran dolor de cabeza por la borrachera de la noche anterior y aun o había solucionado el problema de la habitación con Draco. Además tenía que quitarse esa túnica.

-Dios ese bastardo esta vez se paso –dice Harry- aunque cuando le cuente que quiero vengarme de los Gryffindor dudo mucho que no quiera participar.

Harry caminaba rápidamente cuando vio como un grupo de Gryffindor se acercaba por el otro lado del pasillo, así que intento cambiar de dirección, pero de repente estos le cogieron de los brazos y le volvieron a llevar a rastras.

-Harry tienes que decirnos como lo hiciste.

-Usaste una pócima.

-Un hechizo

-Artes oscuras.

-No Fred artes oscuras lo dudo…

-Podría ser, George. Nunca digas nunca.

-Puede que haya pedido ayuda, no ¿Seamus?

Harry estaba a punto de estallar. Esos inútiles seguían con su discusión. Ya estaba bien de Gryffindor por hoy día.

-Eh callaros y soltadme de una vez. Estoy hasta las narices de ustedes.

-Hay Harry, enserio sigues molesto. Tú sabes que nosotros te apoyamos, al fin y al cabo si ganas el torneo será bueno para nuestra casa.

-¿De qué torneo hablas?

-Harry ya sé que es duro que Ron no te quiera hablar pero tienes que pensar en cómo vas a pasar la primera prueba.

-¿QUÉ? –Harry les miraba como a unos locos- Pero mierda os dan en el desayuno.

-La misma que a ti, eso creo.

Harry se soltó del agarre y se fue molesto.

-¿Qué crees que le sucede?-les pregunta Fred.

-Nervios.

-Miedo.

-Creo que debemos hacer apuestas. Sabéis como están los otros.

Fred, George y Seamus se ponen a planear su nueva forma de obtener dinero.

oooooooooooooODHOooooooooooo

Ron y Hermione primero fueron a la sala común a buscarle, aunque sabían de antemano que no iba a estar allí. Así que Ron fue a buscar el mapa del merodeador.

-Haber. Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura –dice Ron y empiezan a buscar a Harry.

-Está en el patio del reloj –le responde Hermione- Vamos.

-Espera Hermione, vamos a hablar con McGonagall antes.

-Sí, pero mejor enviemos una nota con el prefecto que no tenemos tiempo.

Tenían que llegar antes de que se metiese en algún problema.

oooooooooooooODHOooooooooooo

Harry había logrado ir a las cocinas y coger un poco de café. Así que se sentía un poco mejor. Pasaba de ir hacia su sala común, ya había tenido muchas movidas hasta ahora, no tenía ganas de una mas con Malfoy, además si no recordaba mal hoy tenia entrenamiento, lo malo es que no se acordaba si era por la tarde o por la mañana. Solo tenía que ir hacia el tablón de la entrada del campo y listo.

Estaba saliendo de la torre del reloj y ve a Astoria, la niñata de sus desgracias. Tenía que hablar con ella su relación a no iba a mas. Solo tenía que pedirle perdón por todo y listo. Esta a dos pasos de ella y pudo verla mejor. Esa chico no podía ser Astoria, aunque se le parecía una barbaridad, esa chica era una niña. Miro mejor y vio como mini Astoria se acercaba a otra chica de Slythering ¿Daphne? Merlín parecía un sargento con ese pelo tan recogido.

-Eh Astoria te dije que me esperases en la sala común, te fui a buscar.

-Pues me aburría y decidí bajar, además no tengo porque hacerte caso, puedo hacer el trabajo sola.

-Bueno entonces hazlo sola, ya ves, aquí no están nuestros padres para que tenga que soportar tus niñerías.

-Como quieras Daphne –le dijo Astoria enfadada, estaba harta de su hermana, solo porque era la mayor se creía que ella debía hacerle caso en todo.

Llega a la torre y ve a Potter mirándola sorprendido. La verdad es que le gustaba Potter, pero era un Gryffindor y encima un mestizo. Solo le hizo una mueca de desdén y se fue a terminar su trabajo.

Harry vio su mueca de desdén y fue chocante, esa chica le adora desde que ingreso a Hogwarts. La conoció en uno de los cumpleaños de Daphne, y cuando ingreso a la escuela estaba siempre detrás de él. Conocía el carácter soberbio de Daphne, pero Astoria era mucho peor. A pesar de eso siempre le había tenido aprecio porque era como una pequeña hermana aunque caprichosa y engreída. Y ahora habían decidido ser novios. Tenían una relación normal, ella se preocupaba por él y el de ella, comían juntos, salían de paseo, etc. Entonces porque le trata así.

Harry avanzo hacia Daphne.

-¿Daphne que le pasa a tu hermana? No me ha dicho ni hola.

-Y que esperabas Potter ningún Slythering se relaciona con Gryffindor –le dijo enfadada.

-Daphne tu también estas enfadada conmigo.

-Potter no me llames Daphne, que no somos amigos soy Greengrass.

-¿Y a tu hermana, que , la llamo igual? -le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Si –diciendo esto se fue hacia el lago.

-¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a todos?

En eso Ron y Hermione llegan al patio. Se acercan por detrás como si nada.

-Potter tenemos que hablar contigo.

Harry giro para verlos –Mirad ahora no tengo ganas de hablar con vosotros. Creo que ya es la hora de comer.

-Dumbledore nos necesita a los tres y nos mando a buscarte.

-¿Ahora? –les dice Harry seriamente.

-Si ahora, vamos.

-De acuerdo –le responde Harry y empieza a caminar. Dumbledore solo le llamaba cuando se trataba de un asunto importante.

oooooooooooooODHOooooooooooo

Al llegar al despacho Harry da la contraseña, pero no se abre.

-¿Sabéis la nueva contraseña?

-No, pero ya hemos avisado a la profesora McGonagall y debe estar por llegar. Ella si debe saber cuál es.

-¿McGonagall?-Harry estaba cada vez más inquieto la última vez que se habían reunido fue cuando…

McGonagall llega rápidamente a la entrada y se queda mirando a Harry. Y al igual que madame Pomfrey logra ver esa diferencia en su magia. Le miro un rato y dijo la contraseña.

-Tiramisú de Limón.

Entraron al despacho. Dumbledore estaba sentado en su silla leyendo un libro.

-Buenos días. Que agradable visita.

Harry los miro acusadoramente, pero Hermione hablo.

-Disculpe director pero nos necesitaba para algún asunto.

Dumbledore miro fijamente a Hermione y continúo.

-Si señorita Granger. Me gustaría saber cómo le va al señor Potter. Es un momento difícil, y creo que deberían estar unidos. He notado que el señor Potter esta solo últimamente.

-Sí, pero ya está todo resuelto.

-El torneo pone a prueba a cada participante de una manera feroz, por eso los participantes tienen que tener apoyo.

Harry oía la conversación alarmado. No podía estar en el torneo, era imposible.

-Bueno señor Potter espero que no se sienta solo en estas circunstancias –le dice Dumbledore mirándole a los ojos.

Harry puede sentir como intenta leer su mente como para no saber bloquearla. Incluso creo ciertas imágenes donde hablaba tranquilamente con esos Gryffindor. Aquí pasaba algo extraño y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-No señor. Ahora si me disculpa tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-Por supuesto, pero señor Weasley y señorita Granger, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Ellos asintieron y Harry salió de la sala.

"Debo averiguar qué es lo que está pasando". Con ese pensamiento Harry se fue a su _torre._

OooooooooooooODHOooooooooooo

-Dumbledore, que es lo que le pasa a Potter. No es el mismo –le dice McGonagall.

Dumbledore miro a McGonagall y hablo a los chicos.

-Hace cuanto que Harry esta así -les pregunta.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero creemos que desde esta mañana –le responde Hermione.

-Explíquenme que es lo que paso en la mañana.

-Bueno estábamos en la mesa del gran comedor desayunando cuando Harry bajo. Estaba algo enfadado creo. Bueno fue a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó allí. Nos pareció muy extraño y –dijo Hermione mirando a Ron- empezamos a discutir. Señor usted sabe que Ron Y Harry no se hablan en estos momentos así pensé que Harry estaba muy molesto con nosotros por dejarlo solo. Estaba discutiendo con Ron cuando vimos como Malfoy llegaba y gritaba a Harry –continua Hermione.

-Me levante y lo fui a defender; Harry es mi amigo y no me he portado muy bien con él –le interrumpe Ron.

-Pero se enfado con nosotros y salió del comedor. Le seguimos hasta las mazmorras. Señor Harry sabia la contraseña de la casa y logro entrar hasta los dormitorios sin problemas –le dijo Hermione.

-Pero entonces se puso a gritar enfadado llamando a Malfoy e intentaba buscar algo en la puerta. Malfoy llego y volvieron a pelear. Harry estaba reclamándole algo sobre un nombre en la puerta –continua Ron.

-¿Como Potter puede saber eso? –dice McGonagall

- Es algo importante –le pregunta Ron.

-La casa Slytherin tiene una designación de habitaciones por nombre, es decir nadie puede entrar en la habitación de nadie sin haber sido invitado o que su nombre aparezca en la puerta. Si esto sucede debería parecer el pomo de la puerta –contesto Dumbledore.

-Vaya –respondieron los dos.

-Sí, Salazar quería que su casa gozara de ciertos privilegios como la privacidad. Aunque los profesores tenemos derecho a entrar. Lo importante es como Harry puedo saber eso. Solo lo saben los Slytherin, y no es algo que puedan estar diciéndolo así por así –dice McGonagall.

-McGonagall, dudo que este chico sea Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-Este _Harry_ sabe bloquear su mente. Intento incluso que creyese en unas imágenes en las cuales estaba hablando animadamente con ustedes –les dice a Ron y Hermione- hoy por la mañana.

-Eso concuerda señor. Cuando llevamos a Harry a la enfermería intento aplicarle un hechizo de nivel avanzado a Ron y sabía otros que nunca habíamos hecho en clase.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vigiléis a Harry, pero sin que se dé cuenta-les dice Dumbledore- pero tengan cuidado.

Ron y Hermione asienten y van hacia la puerta.

-Ah se nos olvidaba –les dice Ron antes de salir- el piensa que es de Slytherin .

Dumbledore y McGonagall se quedaron de piedra.

* * *

Muchas gracias por el review Kasandra Potter.

_MeLiSiTaNs_


End file.
